blackthornacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Marsh
Veronica Marsh (better known by her preferred nickname, Ronnie) is a Meta living in the large Meta Community Riverstone and is a student attending the Riverstone University. Ronnie was born Veronica Elizabeth Marsh, but is also known by her codename Amata. Ronnie is a pureblood from the once very powerful Marsh Holy Line. She is condsidered a Blood Traitor in this line, and certainly is not regarded as royalty like her mother or some of her sisters are. Ronnie possesses the Meta-human abilities of Telepathy, Telekinesis/Psychokinesis and Ability Duplication. She is currently only at her Alpha Power Level, however if she can get control of her abilities better (particularly her Psychokinesis), she will be able to reach her Omega Level Potential. This purple eyed young woman has certainly made an impression on many people, and known to anyone that has met her as 'The Really Crazy Marsh'. It is true that she has her moments, but otherwise she's just like anyone else. She is currently married to Charlene "Charlie" Kendall, is a member of the hero group The League and has a 6 months old daughter CJ Kendall. Veronica "Ronnie" Marsh is played by Lite. History 'Early Life' Ronnie's early life was a complete lie, at least what she 'knew' of it. The truth was that she was one of the only Marsh daughters of Vasilika Marsh to not cause mayhem in the human school she attended while living in Chicago. She was too nice, and made friends. When she brought them home, Vasilika was not happy at all. She forbade Ronnie from going to school ever again (which any other child but Ronnie would rejoice at), and kept her at home and tutored her daughter herself. That was when Vasilika realised how powerful and dangerous her daughter could be. This made Vasilika so happy and proud, and she began to teach Ronnie the ways of the Marsh women. However, Ronnie did not want to harm humans. When she was fifteen, Ronnie fought back. Vasilika threw her daughter out of the house, literally. Ronnie was left on the streets, and her mother moved to England. That did not matter to Ronnie, however, as her memories had been altered by her Aunt so that she would not remember her family. Life On The Streets Ronnie spent a lot of her life on the streets. She was only alone for a few months, that was when she met Trinity Hope. This girl had abilities that Ronnie was amazed by, but she wasn't told about two of them. The first was Mental Imprinting and the other was Memory Manipulation. The Memory Manipulation allowed Trinity to play further with Ronnie's memories, completely ruining her. This made Ronnie very insecure, especially when she met Johnny and Natalia Scythe. Johnny and Ronnie had a fling, and Trinity took over Ronnie and made her tell Johnny that she was pregnant with his child but he could have nothing to do with it. Trinity erased this from Johnny's memory when the Scythes left, but did not erase it from Natalia's. Soonm after, Trinity decided that her fun was over. She made Ronnie believe that Trinity had murdered her father (the one implemented in the false memory, because Trinity believed it was her real father). Much to Trinity's surprise, Ronnie killed Trinity without laying a hand on her. After the power of Psychokinesis was unlocked in Ronnie, she went oin a killing spree, not able to handle the newfound power. Leaving Madness After her killing of hundreds of humans got around, someone came to find her. Charlene Kendall, better known as Charlie, was on her way to Black Thorn Academy when she heard about Ronnie. Ronnie was in the middle of ripping a human to pieces telekinetically when Charlie kicked down the door of the shack. Ronnie and Charlie engaged in a long battle, one which ended with Ronnie getting her butt handed to her. After this, Ronnie began to realised what she had done. Her feral state began to slowly soothe and she sent gifts to the human families of humans she had killed. Charlie took her to Black Thorn Academy, and this was when Ronnie began to develop feelings for her saviour. Black Thorn Academy Arriving at Black Thorn Academy, Ronnie joined the new group called The Morlocks, which was formed by none othe than Charlie's ex, Devon Marlowe. Ronnie began to develop very, very powerful jealousy against Devon. Ronnie couldn't find a way to tell Charlie about her feelings, especially with Devon in her way all the time. However, one night it happened. Ronnie tried to run away when she couldn't tell Charlie, but Charlie took a hold of her, told her that she was the most amazing girl in the world and kissed her. It felt amazing, but month later something very, very frightening happened. Trinity Hope arrived at Black Thorn. It was discovered that Trinity had a very powerful Imprint on Ronnie's mind, allowed her to control her mind and abilities and actions as she pleased. A few months passed, and then Ronnie realised that she weas pregnant. The memories rushed back to her as the Imprint was destroyed. Trinity had made Ronnie sleep with Johnny. With Johnny being a Genetically Enhanced Meta, the baby was killing Ronnie. Johnny wanted to kill it, while Ronnie couldn't do that to a baby. She told Charlie, who respected Ronnie's decision. They faced many obsticles in the way, and one time with Johnny losing his mind and trying to rip the baby out of Ronnie's stomach. But eventually,CJ Kendall was born. CJ Kendall Not long after CJ was born, some new faces arrived at BTA. These were The Reavers. They were a group of, what Ronnie and others werte led to believe, Meta Terrorists. There was one girl, Celestia Stars, whom Ronnie despised. She reminded her too much of herself, with a bit of Johnny and Charlie in her. It was stupid of Ronnie not to think of it sooner. The Reavers (at least some of them - the ones already born) announced themselves as the sons and daughters of heroes that Summer. Ronnie, Charlie and CJ can finally be a family. Or can they? Personality Being a Marsh, Ronnie has developed certain characteristics that easily define her as a 'Crazy Marsh'. Ronnie had a very bad temper, so bad that when you push her far enough she will fall into an alternate personality that taked over her abilities and throws out attacks without stopping to think of the consequences. She is also very emotional, just the slightest thing could make her cry or snap. However, she is not all bad. Ronnie can be very nice, she is also a joker. She loves her family and friends, she would do anything to protect them. She is also very likable, even if she is crazy. There are a few that dislike her, but mainly people can get along with her. They learn to deal with her craziness and will even help when she goes off the wall. Ronnie is one of the nicest Marsh women that have ever been born, so she is much nicer than her mother and some of her sisters. Appearance With long, light brown hair and soft, magenta eyes, Ronnie is a very pretty young woman. She has a small, red mouth with full lips. She stands at 5'4, so she not too far away from the average height of a girl her age. Her body is slender, and curves at all the right places. Her legs are long and not too skinny, but certainly not large either. Ronnie ceertainly isn'y ugly, but she isn't the most beautiful girl in the world. Even though her eyes are a pretty and unusual colour, they give her away as to where she comes from. Humans would think nothing of it, perhaps that she is wearing coloured contacts. However, all metas know that purple eyes mean that a woman is from either Marsh or Golgotha heritage. Also, Ronnie has a birth mark on the side of her neck. If it wasn't in such a strange shape, she could pass it off as a bad hiccy. However, it is the shape of a bear. Even though it is small, Ronnie tries to cover it up. Make up doesn't work, however her hair can cover it well. This blemish makes Ronnie think that she is ugly, and thus tries to exaggerate on her pretty face by adding make up and her nice body by wearing tight clothes. In this way, she is very insecure. Relationships 'Charlene "Charlie" Kendall' Main Page: Charlene Kendall Ronnie met Charlie when Charlie was on her way to Black Thorn Academy. At first, Ronnie hated Charlie, but that was when she was on a killing spree, attacking any human she laid eyes on. Once Charlie managed to calm Ronnie down and stop her from killing humans without any reason, Ronnie began to see Charlie differently. The girl was no longer something to destroy, but someone to love. This was Ronnie's first love. At first they were only friends, making their way to a school or people like them together. But then things began to get more and more complicated. Ronnie grew very jealous of Charlie's ex-girlfriend, Devon Marlowe. There was one time that Charlie protected Ronnie from a feral Roman Zahara. They began to get closer and closer, and finally, one night when they were gathering information from Leah Travers, Charlie kissed Ronnie. That was the start of a very rocky, but very steamy relationship. The two have been through so much together, and now have a beautiful baby daughter, and even if it isn't Charlie's own child (which would be impossible unless Charlie decided to turn straight), Charlie will always be there for CJ and Ronnie. They have their moments, but Ronnie and Charlie are a good couple, they bring out the good in eachother. 'Charlie Kendall Jr.' Main Page: CJ Kendall CJ Kendall is Ronnie, Johnny and Charlie's daughter. It is a complicated matter. Charlie is not a biological parent, but legally a parent to CJ. Johnny and Ronnie are CJ's biological parents. CJ is currently 6 months old. However, CJ is a member of The Reavers, a group of Metas sent back in time to stop the world from being destroyed by a Cosmic Entity called Andromeda. CJ is 22 for this future AU her. In the future, Ronnie and CJ get along well, but it is Charlie that CJ gets along the best with. The two are very similar. She also enjoys spending time with her father. According to CJ, Ronnie gets more and more emotional and crazy as she grows older. 'Johnathon "Johnny" Scythe' Main Page: Johnathon Scythe Ronnie met Ronnie on the streets. The two had a short fling, and she did some terrible things to him under the influence of Trinity. Johnny and his sister, Natalia, left Ronnie and Trinity after a few months. However, they all managed to find their way to Black Thorn Academy. Johnny still had feelings for Ronnie, and when Ronnie found out she was sad for him, but could not change her feelings for Charlie. The two stayed as friends, until Trinity manipulated the two of them and made them sleep together. Ronnie had Johnny's child, even though Johnny wanted her to abort it, because it could kill her. Their friendship was severely broken, until the baby was born. They are slowly rekindling their friendship, but are nothing like they were before. 'Natalia Scythe' Main Page: Natalia Scythe Ronnie and Natalia did not know each other very well, and Natalia was always less friendly to Ronnie than her brother was. Now, however, Natalia and Ronnie are extremely close and Nat is often called to babysit the baby. Portrayal Veronica "Ronnie" Marsh is portrayed by Kelly Clarkson at Black Thorn Academy. Category:The League Category:Heroes Category:RUM Students Category:The Morlocks Category:The Marshes Category:The Morlocks Category:Purebloods Category:Blood Traitors Category:Heroes Category:Mental Ability Category:Alpha Category:Omega Category:Meta